


Beast, Demon, and Angel

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Slave Trade, based on a story is read with the same names for my characters, weird shit going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: A short story about the definition of a beast, a demon, and an angel. And one about patients.
Kudos: 15





	Beast, Demon, and Angel

A beast is a thing that fights, that snarls with hatred and growls when you get to close. A beast is an animal, dangerous and vicious. A beast is the thing that looks at you with the intent to kill. That is what he sees as he looks at him, and then he names him Beast.

A demon is an evil spirit trapped in a human body, perhaps beautiful, but not always. A demon is a thing that kills you with the snap of it’s fingers. A demon is a dangerous creature, filled with hatred, lust and the intent to kill. That is what he sees as he looks at him, and then he names him Demon.

An angel is a beautiful creature with white wings that spread into the sky. An angel is a loving person, most of the time in the body of a lustful woman. They guard and protect, and as always, are the most amazing thing you could lay your eyes on. That is what he sees as he looks at him, and then he names him Angel.

Beast is a vicious being, always ignoring orders and putting up a fight. He snarls at his Master, growls low in his throat and takes a fighting stance every time the man comes close to him. It only serves him punishment, and the Master hopes that he will soon break. It is just a matter of time now, and then he will have a priced pet at his side.

Demon is similar to Beast, angry and spouting insults wherever he can. He’ll lash out at the guards and kick them with his powerful legs. The Master is quite interested in this ability. It could become useful to him. The Master wants to break him, use those long legs of his for what he wants, bruise that pale skin and leave his hand marks on the man.

Angel is quite the remarkable prize, if the Master says so. He’s quiet, will do anything that the Master says and more. It hadn’t taken long for him to break, not at all. And all he has done is threaten the lives of Demon and Beast. Angel is a wonderful addition to his collection. Angel is his fighting power, his protector and his prize. If he just threatens the lives of his friends, he’ll do anything the Master wants.

Anything at all.

Now Beast and Demon have to follow the same path. But it must take a little time. The Master can wait. He can use his powers to threaten them. He can use them for whatever he likes. And when that happens, he’ll have the toys he wants. Prized fighters and pleasurable beings for his own enjoyment.

Joker can wait, he’s patient, he’ll get what he wants. Eventually.


End file.
